Sigma Iotia II
Sigma Iotia II, also known as Iotia and Oxmyx, was the second planet of the Sigma Iotia star system, located in Federation space in the Beta Quadrant. It was the homeworld of a humanoid race called the Iotians. ( , ) :The names the planet "Iotia" and makes it the fourth planet, though this contradicts the . The also names the planet "Iotia" but also gives it the local name "Oxmyx"; the relation of this to Bela Oxmyx is unknown. Locations The capital of Iotia was Chicago, a close copy of the real city of Chicago of Earth in 1928. Rather than a lake, it sat beside an ocean, on a river that was much wider than the Chicago River of Earth. The streets and buildings were as accurate as possible, though Iotians who visited the real Chicago tended to be disappointed. Every major clan had possession of at least one ward in Iotian Chicago. Due to Iotia's extreme weather and common earthquakes, few Iotian cities survived for more than a century or two without suffering a major fire or earthquake. ( ) The two largest nations were Northside Territory and Southside Territory, corresponding to the northern and southern parts of the continent of Ekal, respectively. :Alproth Ocean • Aralak Ocean • Egaph (Anthur Mountains • Draken Range • Tronla • Vornak) • Ekal ( • Cresmyx • Ekora • Krono • Rical • Tranfel Mountains • Varelk Mountains) • Gelron Sea • Landek (Tash Mountains • Yolter) • Prothan Sea • Stranek Sea • Uil (Arviel • Jyorna Mountains • Korek • Lanster) Economics Iotia had no particular resources, though Iotian smugglers spread their weapons and bootleg liquor to other, nearby primitive worlds. Iotian smugglers and forgers had a good trade importing genuine and "genuine" Chicago-style manhole covers, building cornices and other bits of architecture from the real article. ( ) Businesses on Iotia included Chamey's Auto Repair and Economy Bus Lines. Bang Bang was a brand of "heater", said to be the "sweetest little automatic in the world". ( ) Iotian crystal was a product of Iotia. ( ) In the late 23rd century, the planet had a technological/sociopolitical index of 556675-78 and a planetary trade profile of CBDEECC/C©. It was a trade center by reference stardate 2/2306.1 (circa 2287). ( ) :The gives Iotia a population of 4.7 billion people as of stardate 2/2306.1 (''circa 2287). The , meanwhile, states a much smaller population of some 900 million by the late 24th century.'' Environment Iotia was a very Earth-like Class M planet with one large moon at a medium distance. It had a standard nitrogen-oxygen terrestrial atmosphere and a cool-to-temperate terrestrial climate. ( , ) However, its star had a higher radiation output, and the planet had a faster rotational period and smaller oceans that led to a greater contrast between wet and dry air. As a result, the planet had more extreme weather and it was high tectonic activity; fires and earthquakes were a common occurrence. ( ) :The Federation'' says the Iotian day is 25 hours long, while Worlds says 19 hours, but divided into a 24-hour system. The two sources also give different maps for the planet.'' The planet had four major continents – Ekal, Egaph, Landek and Uil – and two minor ice-capped poles. The first three continents sat in the temperate zone, while Uil was tropical and rich in resources. ( ) It had a total surface area of 400,000,000 square kilometers and, with 60% land mass, a total land area of 240,000,000 square kilometers. ( ) It had 65% hydrosphere. ( ) About 22% of its makeup was normal metals and 8% was radioactive elements, while it had only trace amounts of gemstones, special minerals and industrial crystals. ( ) It had a gravity close to that of Earth. :The Federation'' gives Iotia a gravity of 1.1 g, while Worlds gives it a gravity of 0.9 g.'' Connections External link * category:planets category:federation worlds category:second planets category:alpha and Beta Quadrant planets